


Heir to the Dark Lord

by SylverMine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parental Tom Riddle, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverMine/pseuds/SylverMine
Summary: Harry finds his true family, but it's too bad how much work it seems to take to keep said family! Especially when it seems the rest of world wants him to be someone he not. To what extent will the world go to to try and get their beloved savior away from his family and into their hands?Slow updates
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry about them. They tend not to think about others, only what they can get out of it. I’m Harry by the way” He introduced himself to the large boa constrictor on the other side of the glass. 

The snake looked up at him and nodded as if acknowledging his introduction. 

Harry looked at the snake, a look of wonder quickly replacing the one of shock. 

“Can you understand me?” The six year old asked.

The snake nodded again, slowly moving its head closer to the glass barrier, flicking its tongue out as it went. 

“I’ve never talked to a snake before. I suppose you’ve never come across who could talk to you either”

Surprisingly, the snake shook its head.

“You mean, there are others who can speak to you as well?”

Once again the snake nodded.

“MOTHER, FATHER! Look at what Harry’s making the snake do! It’s moving!” Harry’s cousin Dudley shouted to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

Dudley, in his excitement, slammed into poor Harry to take his place in front of the exhibit to watch the snake while Harry landed on the floor.

Harry was upset after Dudley had pushed him, but knew that he couldn’t do anything about it. So, instead of fixing Dudley with the menacing glare he wished he could’ve given him, Harry settled with intensely staring at the back of the large child’s head. 

He held the stare for a few moments and before he even noticed something was wrong, Dudley started to tip forward past where the confines of the glass should have held him. 

Before he knew it, Dudley had fallen face first into the small pool in the snake’s exhibit.

Dudley started freaking out once in the exhibit, causing his parents to notice and rush over to him to try and get him out only to find that they couldn’t.

During all the commotion, no one noticed the large snake making it’s way over to Harry.

“Thank you, little one for saving me from my confines” the snake hissed in a gentle voice to Harry. 

“Um...You’re welcome?” Harry replied, not used to hearing a snake speaking. 

The snake slithered it’s way to the exit door, the people around parting a path for it as it went. Harry looked over to his relatives quickly, seeing how Dudley was now stuck behind a rematerialized glass wall, and decided that this was not the best place for him to be at the moment and quickly went to follow the snake out the door. 

Once outside the building dedicated to reptiles, Harry began to look for the large snake. He walked around the front of the building before walking over to the side of it before finding the snake laying in the grass in the shade of a large tree towards the back of the building. 

Harry walked over to the snake, stopping a few feet away from it before crouching down on the ground next to it. The snake seemed to be waiting for him.

“Where are you going? Now that you’re free and all” Harry asked. 

“I am going back to my master, little Harry” the snake replied as it lounged in the shade.

“Oh… Do you think that maybe… Could I come with you?” 

“Why would you want to leave this family?” said the snake as it slithered towards him. 

“Well… I-I…” Harry started, a little nervous to start a discussion like this with a snake.

“To be honest, they’re not much of a family to me. Never have been I guess” the six year old muttered. 

The boa constrictor felt a bit confused at the little boy's confession. The snake slowly slithered up onto the boys lap and lifted its head to gently nuzzle the boy's neck in a comforting gesture. 

Harry felt a little better at that, and didn’t feel any bit of concern at the huge snake laying on top of him. 

“I’m six years old and my parents have really paid any attention to me at all since I was maybe 2? They always seem to be too busy to even say ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’ to me most days. Sometimes I think they forget I am there entirely!” Harry mumbled. 

The snake, feeling the need to comfort Harry further wound itself around the back of Harry’s neck and nuzzled its head into Harry's stomach, causing him to giggle quietly. Harry didn’t even worry about the possible danger the snake could cause while in the position it was in. 

“I am sure that they do notice you. How can they not pay attention to the needs of their young?” the snake tried encouragingly. 

“I don’t know. I mean, because of their positions in the Ministry they are often called at all hours of the day and night and leave without so much as a goodbye for hours on end” Harry said sadly. 

Putting a hand gently on the snake's head, Harry began to gently stroke its scales in a gentle petting manner that the snake didn’t seem to mind. Harry continued. 

“The people I’m with today are my aunt and uncle, and it feels like I’m with them more than my actual parents. Their muggles, they don’t like my parents much. I don’t know why, something that happened between my mum and my aunt when they were my age I guess. They tend to take their anger out on me, especially my uncle” Harry said, voice getting quieter. 

“My cousin doesn’t like me much either. He blames me for nearly everything. If he breaks or loses something he blames it on me and I get punished for it”

Harry looked down at the snake he was petting. He tried to smile a little but it faltered. 

“Why have you not told your parents of what your relatives have done?” The snake asked.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried, I have. My aunt and uncle are always acting like they love me and my parents, but I know it’s all a lie. I don’t like staying with them but there’s nothing I can do about it” Harry replied, visibly wilting. 

“HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Harry heard Petunia shouting. He could tell that was no real concern in her voice. Harry grimace. 

“I don’t want to go back, I really don't,” Harry quietly pleaded. 

The snake being held in a hug against Harry’s stomach felt pity at Harry’s words and quickly resolved that it was going to help the small boy as much as the snake could, and if that meant taking him away from his neglectful family, then so be it. 

“Harry? Would you like to come with me? To my home?” The snake asked gently.

“Could I? Would I be allowed?” Harry asked hesitantly. He wanted nothing more than to leave, but he didn’t know if he would be welcomed anywhere.

“Of course, little one. In fact, I know someone who would love to finally meet and get to know you!” The snake encouraged. 

“Thank you, I would love to come with you” Harry said slowly getting up so as not to hurt the snake, “Do you know the way?”

“Yes, It is a little ways away, but I might know a shortcut for us” the snake replied as it began to slither off, Harry following. 

“Um, I probably should have asked this a long time ago, but do you have a name?” Harry asked meekly.

“Of course I do, Harry” the snake said with amusement, “My name is Nagini”


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and James apparated to Number 4, Privet Drive that evening to pick up their little Harry. Lily went up and knocked on the door.

Behind the door they heard someone knocking around and then heavy footsteps running through the house before Petunia opened the door. 

“Is everything okay, Petunia?” Lily asked with amusement.

“Everything’s fine” Petunia said curtly, still standing in front of the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Alright then,” Lily said, taken aback. “Is Harry ready, then?” 

“He’s not here” The skinny woman said with no sympathy whatsoever.

“What do you mean he’s not here?” James asked from behind Lily, “How can he not be here, we left him with you?” he said. 

“We lost him at the zoo this afternoon, haven’t seen him since” Said Petunia like nothing was wrong.

“How could you have lost him at the zoo? Why aren’t you still looking for him?” Lily was beginning to get hysterical. 

“You’re better off without him if you ask me. Little pathetic waste of space” Petunia muttered under her breath but the two parents still heard her. 

Lily and James stood frozen there in front of the door. They had to find their son, he would be in danger just because of who he is!

\---

Harry followed the snake for what seemed like hours now. By the time they had arrived at the next town it was getting dark. 

“Where are we?” asked the tired six year old.

“We are in Little Hangleton” Nagini hissed.

“Oh, how much longer until we get to where we are going?” Harry asked

“Not long, little one” The boa said.

After an hour of walking, Harry could see what looked like a mansion in the distance. 

“Is that where we’re going, Nagini?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry. That is where my master lives” 

“Oh,” Harry said, worried about meeting the snake's master. 

Nagini had told him about it’s master, that he is kind even though he hides the fact from literally everyone except the snake. 

The snake had also explained that his master would have a great interest in meeting him and that he was special to the man he was being led to. 

Of course, Harry had a difficult time believing that. Who in their right mind would be looking forward to meeting a nobody like him, he’s really not that special and apparently isn't worth giving much attention to. So why on Earth would he be special to this guy? Especially one who he doesn't even know! 

\---

They finally arrived at the big doors that held the entrance to the old and dilapidated mansion he stood in front of. 

_ Wow _ he thought. He had never seen such a big house! Even his school wasn’t this big! 

“Go ahead and knock, little one.” Nagini encouraged him, but Harry was nervous. How could the snake be so sure that that person here would be better than his family?

“Are you sure it’s okay? What if your master doesn’t like me after all and throws me out?” Harry quietly asked, hugging his arms around himself. 

Nagini slithered closer to the little boy, rising up so they were face to face. 

“I promise that everyone here will love and if they don’t, then they will have to answer to me! I will protect you, little one, no matter what happens” Nagini comforted, nuzzling her head into Harry’s neck, causing him to giggle slightly.

“Now, knock on the door, I will not leave you!” 

“Alright.” Harry conceded as he raised his hand to knock softly on the big door in front of him.

After waiting for a minute the big door finally opened, light shining through from the inside into the darkness of the night. 

“Hello” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello?” Said a little creature about Harry’s height, “Can Minky be of service to you?” 

“Um…” Harry looked to snake beside him for help. 

“Ask if you can see Lord Riddle.” Nagini helped.

Harry nodded before turning back to the creature at the door. 

“Um, c-could I see Lord Riddle, please?” Harry asked timidly. 

“Minky shall tell Master you're here!” Minky said before disappearing. 

Harry looked at Nagini for what he should do next, only to see the snake's long tail slithering in through the door.

Harry hurried to follow, not wanting to be left behind.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“That was a house elf. They help keep things running around the household and whatnot. They are quite friendly” Nagini supplied. 

“Oh” 

The two kept walking through the halls of the Manor, passing different rooms. Some of the doors were open, allowing Harry to see the room inside while other doors were closed. 

Soon they came to their destination. 

“Wait here little one. I shall be back shortly” Nagini said before slithering into the room they had stopped in front of, the door closing behind the snake. 

Harry stood there waiting for what felt like forever to the 6 year old, but was actually only a couple minutes. 

\---

Tom was looking over a couple reports from his followers when Nagini slithered in. He couldn’t be more grateful for a distraction from the idiotic reports he had to look over. 

“Did you need something?” Tom spoke to the snake.

“I found something that might interest you. Your heir.” She said as head popped over the desk to look at her master. 

“My heir? What do you mean?” Tom asked. 

“Do you not remember? You fathered a child and he is your successor” Nagini explained with a hiss. 

“I-what? How, where?” Tom panicked as he hurriedly stood but then realized he had nowhere to go. 

Nagini shook her head in place of a sigh as she began to explain. “ You need to stop overworking yourself, maybe then your memory will improve. Do you remember when you created a potion that would alter part of the DNA of an unborn child? You had created it after hearing a certain prophecy?” 

_ Oh yes,  _ Tom did remember that, he had been wanting to turn the prophecy about the Potter’s child in his favor. When the potion was done, he was able to ‘bump into’ the newly pregnant redheaded mudblood in a café one day while she was by herself and was able to subtly spill it into her drink. 

“And you have found this child?” Tom asked, wanting to meet the child that successfully shared his DNA. 

“Yes, he is waiting outside” 

“What’s his name”

“Harry”

\----

Harry had sat down against the wall of the hallway while he waited, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was startled by his thoughts, though, when a cold voice suddenly started speaking.

“Who are you” said the man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“U-um, m-my na-name is, uh, H-harry?” The poor boy stuttered. The man stared down at him with a frightening sneer and a glare in his dark, black eyes. 

“Harry? And I’m assuming your last name is Potter?” Harry nodded his head quickly while trying to avoid eye contact. 

“What, may I ask, brings you here?” The black haired man asked, his equally black eyed narrowing ever so slightly in thought. 

“Um, a snake named Nagini brought me?” Harry said in a questioning tone, he didn't know if he was supposed to tell the man that or not. 

“Hmmm” The man hummed. He continued to stare at the boy for a minute before he walked away, seemingly in a hurry. 

Harry was only slightly confused, he had no idea who that man was but he didn’t really seem all that nice. He was kinda scary. 

Harry continued to wait, like the snake had told him, and hoped that he didn’t just make a mistake. 

Harry stood back up from where he was sitting, crisscrossed applesauce, when the snake slithered back to him in the hallway.

“Are you ready, little one” the snake asked Harry.

Harry nodded, not entirely ready, but he wanted to get this over with. 

As soon as he nodded the door to the office he was in front of it and a tall man with brownish red eyes and dark brown hair, just like how Harry’s hair looked. 

“Hello, little one. Nagini has told me a lot about you” the man said, kneeling down to be the same height as the six year old. 

“My name is Tom Riddle”


	4. Chapter 4

Late that night, Severus traveled to Hogwarts for an urgent meeting with the Headmaster. 

Severus made his way through the halls of the large school. He was on his way to inform Dumbledore about the recent events with Voldemort. 

Harry Potter, the supposed boy who was going to bring peace to the Wizarding world (or so Dumbledore has interpreted from the prophecy), was in the house of the Dark Lord. Surely that is cause for at least some concern. 

He briefly wondered what the boy could possibly be doing there, but once he saw how alike the boy was to Voldemort, he knew something was wrong and that he needed to tell Dumbledore before something bad happened.

\---

“Hello sir” Hayden greeted the man in front of him. “It’s nice to meet you” he was trying his hardest to be as polite as he could.

“And I you” the man smiled. “I’ve been waiting a long time to finally meet you” 

“To meet me? But why?” Harry asked quietly, cocking his head to the side a bit.

“You are very special to me. You are my heir” Tom said. 

“Um, what’s a heir?” Harry asked. 

“It means that when you are old enough, you will take my place as a Lord” 

“That sounds really cool!” Harry smiled brightly. 

“It is!” Tom laughed with him. 

“But, wait, how am I your heir?” Harry asked, still a little confused. 

“I am your father, Harry,” Tom said as he brought his hand up to ruffle through Harry’s hair.

“But I already have a father, how can I have two?”

“Well, that’s a long story, one that I will tell you when you are older and are able to understand,” Tom explained.

“Oh” Harry said thoughtfully, “When will I be old enough?” 

“Not for a long time, but that is not something you need to worry about right now. Right now, I just want to talk to you” Tom explained. 

“Oh, about what?” Harry asked.

“Why don't you tell me about yourself” Tom asked as he led the boy into his study and had him take a seat on one of the chairs in there. 

“I don’t really know what to say” Harry mumbled, not used to people actually wanting to know about him. There isn't really all that much to know. 

“Um, well. I guess, I have a mother and apparently two fathers somehow. I pretty much lived with my aunt and uncle for most of life, they weren't really nice. Um, what else… I can talk to a snake!” Harry continued, a bit excited as he said the last bit.

“It is exciting isnt it” Tom agreed, but he wanted to know more about these relatives who ‘weren't all the nice’ to his little boy.

“Why weren't your aunt and uncle nice to you?” the man asked gently. 

“Ah, um…” Harry stumbled as he looked towards the floor and tugged at his sleeves. “D-do I have to ta-talk about it?” he mumbled. 

Voldemort couldn't help but feel his heart reaching out for the boy. He should’ve kept a better eye on his childhood, heck he should’ve remembered that he had a child in the first place - well, half of one anyway. 

“We can wait if you would like, but once you're more comfortable talking about it, I would like to know. Alright?” Tom tried to comfort. Harry nodded his head before glancing back up the man in front of him. 

Tom smiled at the shy little boy before standing and reaching his hand out to the boy. 

“Come, I’ll take you to your room so you can rest, you look like you need some sleep” 

“Okay” Harry responded as he reached his hand, hesitating for a second, before grabbing onto the man's hand. 

“Good,” Tom said with a smile and led Harry out of the study. 


	5. Chapter 5

“This is my room? Are you sure?” Harry asked as peered through the doorframe into the biggest bedroom he had ever seen. It was almost bigger than what he imagined would be both his cousins rooms combined!

“Of course” Tom answered, looking around the room. “Is there something wrong with it?” He asked, his eyebrow raised in slight curiosity as he looked down at his son. 

“No, no. It's just-” Harry quickly started, “I've never been given anything so nice before, I don’t even know how I deserve it” the boy muttered out, blushing in shame.

_ What exactly did those filthy muggles do to this boy?  _ Tom thought as he looked down at the slightly shaking boy. 

Taking pity on him, the Dark Lord kneeled down so he could be at eye level with Harry. 

“Harry, you deserve the world and you can be sure that I will give it to you because as my son you deserve nothing less,” Tom insisted. Whatever could pass for the heart in his chest squeezed at the sight of the boy’s big green eyes filling with tears. 

“Thank you” Harry murmured as he threw himself to his newly found father in a hug. 

“ I’m only stating the truth,” Tom responded. “Now, let's get you to bed”

\---

[7 years later]

\---

“Father, Aunt Bella is raging on the Death Eaters again” Harry sighed as he walked into Voldemort's private study, throwing his silver mask on a chair as he walked over to see what his father was doing. 

“Then why are you not taking care of it?” Tom asked, not bothering to look up from the recent raid report. 

“Because there’s not more I can do about it” Harry shrugged as he flopped down on the couch. “Besides, they deserve it this time. Their absolute idiots” 

“What did they do this time?” Tom asked, finally looking up at his son. 

“They almost botched the raid. One of them actually caught Bella’s dress on fire. It was put out though before any harm could be done, she’s in an awful mood for it, though” Harry explained. 

“I imagine” Tom mused. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your lessons with Lucius?” “Tom questioned, standing up and walking to sit by his son. 

“Probably? But he’s still getting himself together after just coming back from the raid” Harry answered. 

“Aren't you excited for your lessons, history is your favorite after all isn't it?” Tom teased. Harry just playfully glared at him. 

“Oh yes, because learning about how wizards were able to evade both world wars is  _ so _ interesting” the younger sassed. 

Eventually, Harry had to go and find Malfoy so he could get on with his studies and Tom went back to reading reports. 

\---

“You’ve had a long day haven't you?” Draco began as he watched his friend. 

Every time Draco would come to the Riddle Manor, he and Harry would walk around the grounds together - after all their lessons are done of course. 

“What makes you think that?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. 

“Just observing. You seem more tired than usual today. Are you alright?” Draco questioned, his eyes showing the emotion that his indifferent expression wouldn't. 

“I’m fine. I have had a little trouble sleeping lately but that's it. Nothing to worry over” Harry dismissed, walking a little faster. Thankfully Draco took the hint and dropped the subject, but that didn't mean he was going to forget about it. 

“So, how are things at Hog-warts?” Harry enunciated as he sat down in the grass against one of the many trees. 

“Same as always I suppose” Draco answered, joining Harry on the ground. “Father says the ministry is sending us a new DADA teacher. Dolores Umbridge” 

“That’s unfortunate” the raven snarked. 

“Do you know her?” The blonde asked. 

“Not personally, but I know you're all screwed” Harry chuckled. 

“You’re cruel, you know that?” Draco jokes. 

“All too well” Harry responded as they laughed together. 

All of a sudden, though, Harry stopped laughing and grabbed at his forearm.

“I have to go,” Harry said after a minute, standing so he could leave for the manor. 

“Be careful” Draco called after him, choosing to stay by the tree”

“When am I not?” 

\---

“You needed something Father?” Harry asked as he stepped into the dinning room where his father was. Already he was in his work robes and had his mask situated over his features. 

“I want you to lead a raid on Diagon Alley tonight” Voldemort told him. Harry eyed each of the Deatheaters surrounding him as he answered. 

“Of course, my Lord” Harry answered, before gesturing to the Death Eaters to leave the room. 

“What are we retrieving?” Harry inquired when only he and his father remained in the room. 

“There’s a certain artifact that I need before the ministry gets their hands on it. It's a signet ring that belonged to the pureblood family that has since disgraced the mantle of pureblood” Voldemort explained to his heir. 

“Where might I find this ring?” Harry asked. 

“Ironically enough, it's in a antique store on the border of Knockturn Alley” 

“You still haven’t told me who’s ring it is” Harry pointed out. 

“Of course, how could I forget. It once belonged to a James Potter, once. I hope that won’t be an issue?” Tom smirked. 

_ Just great! _


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after sunset, Harry and his group of pawns apperated to just outside Knockturn Alley. Without delay, the Deatheaters began rampage throughout Diagon Alley, destroying nearby stores and terrorizing the people milling about. 

Using the distraction the death eaters made, Harry went to find the store that Voldemort had told him about. 

After a couple minutes of searching, Harry found the place. It was a quiet little store, not too big and not too small. It seemed like a nice store, shame it had to be the one Harry was looking for. 

Stepping in, the door chimed, announcing his presence to the store keeper. No one came to greet him though, makes sense considering the mayhem happening outside. 

Harry looked through the store, paying extra attention to the jewelry cases and the display cases. 

Harry probably should’ve asked for a description, though. He was having a bit of difficulty finding it. Maybe it was in the back room compared to being for sale? 

With that thought, Harry made his way to the counter. Stepping around it, he entered the door leading to the back room. 

Unsurprisingly, the room had shelves upon shelves of just pure stuff that had yet to be cataloged and put out for sale. It was so much more messier in here that it was in the rest of the store. 

Harry sighed and went to work trying to find a ring in all the junk in the storage room. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to find. 

The ring wasn’t loose or anything, thank the gods, but was set in a small brown velvet ring box. Opening it, Harry could see the gold ring with a small lion laying under a tree in red. 

For such a small object, the detailing was immaculate. Of course the family signet would have a lion on it, typical of the Potter family. It’s almost as if they were related to Godric Gryffindor himself, preposterous! 

Pocketing the object, Harry left the store. Taking one more look around to see if anything sparked his fancy, he cast a spell and the building crumbled in a mass of flames. He smiled at his work before turning to his Fathers followers. 

Harry was unsurprised to see a couple Aurors already arrived at the scene and were fighting the death eaters. Shockingly no one had seemed to have fallen yet. 

Harry instinctually ducked as a spell flew past his head. Glaring, the boy turned to see who dare try to attack him, only to see the Auror most known for his success rate in capturing death eaters and solving cases, James Potter.

Harry internally groaned. He was quite in the mood to deal with that pompous ass at the moment, or ever really. 

“Hurry up! We’re leaving” Harry called out, firing a spell at one of the Aurors and just barely missing. Turning to walk back to the apparation point, he heard someone call out.

“Leaving so soon?” 

Harry just managed to put up a shield as he once again turned around, watching the jinx thrown at him dissipate against the blue field. The raven scowled as his hidden jade green met with chocolate brown. 

“Are you done, cause I am?” Harry drawled in response. 

“What are you doing here?” Potter demanded, casting another jinx only to be deflected again. 

“Why should I tell you?” Harry snarked as he threw a curse of his own, hitting the older man before he had time to deflect.

“Ah, why are you so pathetic? Even a child would’ve been able to dodge that!” the raven accused. 

“Why are you still fighting? I told you all we’re leaving! Now!” Harry demanded. Without wasting a second, the Death eaters started to disapparate back to the manor. 

“Can’t wait for your next attempt to catch me, Potter” Harry mocked as he too disapparated. 

\---

James struggled as he got up from the ground, recovering from having the breath knocked out of him. All the while he glared at his best friend as he was laughed at. 

“You gotta admit, that was a little sad to watch'' Sirius snickered, offering a helping hand to James. 

“Ha, ha, ha” James wheezed, starting to be able to breathe just a tad easier. “Were you able to figure out why they were here in the first place yet?” 

“No, not yet” Sirius answered as he pointed to the now fully collapsed building behind them, “But I have a feeling it had something to do with that store”

James looked over where Sirius was pointing. “Wasn’t that an antique store? What could the Dark Lord want from in there?” 

“Who even was that, though? You didn’t get a hit on him before he left?” Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

“I don’t know. Like usually everyone was wearing a mask including him. He’s been showing up more and more during raids though” James noticed. 

“Come on, let's get you checked out” Sirius prompted as he pulled James away. 

\---

“What did you need this thing for anyway? It took forever to find it that trash heap of a store” Harry expressed. 

“Oh, nothing important. Just something I might need for later” Tom answered as he looked at the ring hidden in the box with a mild look of disgust in his eyes. 

“Alright, well is there anything else you need me for tonight?” Harry asked, meeting his fathers eyes as he inquired. 

“Yes actually. It should be relatively easy. Victor Galentine and Arianna Labarre" Was all Voldemort said before watching Harry turn and leave the room as he resituated his mask over his face. 

“Yes, my Lord” 


	7. Chapter 7

“So, I heard the raid went well” 

“Of course it went well. Do you doubt my capabilities?” Harry taunted his friend. 

“You know I would never” Draco deadpanned. 

The two continued to walk in silence for a couple minutes more as they wandered around the trees surrounding the manor. 

“Did you have a run in with Potter again?” Draco asked after a while. 

“Maybe. Why?” 

“He was really agitated while teaching. Usually that only happens when running into you” Draco observed. 

“He tried to crash our raid. I kicked his ass, though. I don’t really expect to see him anytime soon” 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked, a worried glint shining in his silver eyes. 

“Of course I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be!?” Harry snapped, sending a glare towards the other teen. 

“I just- never mind” the blond conceded. Harry sighed. He appreciated Draco’s sympathy, more than appreciated at times.

Harry felt a slight pang of guilt in chest as he saw the regret in his friend's eyes. 

“Thank you for your concern, but right now I just want to do something other than focus on that man” 

Draco smiled, “Whatever you need” 

The two walked around a little more, enjoying being outside in the peace and quiet together. Soon enough the pair had to go back inside as the sun had begun to set and ended up back in Harry’s bedroom. 

“Hey there, Butterbean,” Draco cooed as a [seal point Birman kitten](https://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/15725-Seal-point-Birman-kitten-sitting-white-background.jpg) nuzzled into the blonde's ankle. 

“She’s missed you” Harry chuckled as he sat down on his bed, watching as Draco carefully picked up the small cat. 

“And I missed her” Draco sasses, kissing the top of the kitten's head. 

“Are you trying to seduce away my baby?” Harry teased, smirking as Butterbean purred underneath Draco's hands scratching her ears. 

“What if I am? She clearly likes me better” the blond retorted, hugging the kitten to his chest. 

“Come here, Bean” Harry called, holding out one of his hands in a show for her to come. Of course, the kitten being her loyal yet traitorous self, hopped down from Draco’s arm only to jump into Harry’s.

“You were saying?” Harry joked, laughing at the betrayal all over Draco’s face. 

“Oi, that's cheating you bastard” Draco accused mildly, crossing his arms in a pout. 

“There's no such thing, Dray”

“Yeah, I know” Draco sighed in resignation, reaching over to pet the cat. 

“Are you staying over tonight?” Harry asked, neither of them had lessons the next day so he couldn’t think of a reason why Draco would say no. 

“I can stay the night. Will your father mind?” 

“No, he doesn't care much about what I do in my free time” Harry admitted. “If he needs me, he’ll call”

\---

Thankfully, Voldemort did not call him at any odd hour of the night. Instead he was rather rudely awakened earlier in the morning by his Aunt. 

“Wake up Hare-Bear!” Bellatrix exclaimed as she roughly shook him awake. 

“Aunt Bella? What are you doing?” Draco sleepily asked from the other side of the bed.

“Let me sleep, woman! Go away!” Harry grunted, trying to delve deeper under the blankets but ultimately failing as Bellatrix ripped the blankets from the bed. 

“Oh stop your griping, I have exciting news!” the woman insisted, cheering when she was finally able to get the boy out of bed. 

“Fine, I’m up! What did you want to tell me?” the ravenette boy sighed, looking on as Butterbean bounced onto Draco’s stomach. 

“We’re going to raid the Ministry of Magic!” 

“What?” Well, that woke both of the boys up. Why are they raiding the Ministry? Don’t they all know how risky that is? When was this decided? 

“Get dressed and come down stairs! I’m so excited!” Bellatrix cheered as left the room, laughing all the way down the hall until they couldn’t hear her anymore. 

“Well, come on then” Harry tried. “Do you want a shower, cause I’m taking one” 

Soon enough the boys had finished getting ready for the day and hurried down the flights of stairs and into the dining hall. 

“So, what's this I hear about raiding the Ministry?” Harry demanded as he walked in with Draco following behind him. 

“Harry, Draco, it’s good to see you both up” Severus greeted the two boys in a bored drawl, watching the two take a set on the other side of the table. 

“Severus,” Harry nodded, “Where is father?” 

“He’ll be here momentarily” Lucius Malfoy answered, sitting at the table as well. 

Harry, Draco, Severus, Bellatrix, and Lucius waited at the table, making small talk as they all waited. Only a couple minutes later, the Dark Lord finally entered the dining hall. 

“Everyone, thank you for this impromptu meeting” Voldemort began, briefly glancing at his son. 

“Let's start”


End file.
